


Brownies to Spoil your Lunch

by georgiamagnolia



Series: The Plot Bunnies of Barba and Benson [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/pseuds/georgiamagnolia
Summary: And now the little pre-relationship story ends as it should, with established relationship, alternate future, and a case being resolved.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: The Plot Bunnies of Barba and Benson [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945330
Comments: 19
Kudos: 33





	Brownies to Spoil your Lunch

Wednesday morning Olivia showed up early for her appointment, her loaned weapon in the box tucked in her purse. The staff psychologist went through the checklist quickly, she’d had access to the reports as well as phone calls from both Tucker and Dodds.

“While there is nothing routine about an officer involved shooting, this is pretty straight forward stuff and I can see that you are not negatively impacted. I do need to ask if you are having any PTSD responses.”

Olivia shook her head, no PTSD from the shooting at all, but from her necking session the previous afternoon, oh yes. But that was hardly something she would tell this doctor. And were pleasant memories really post-trauma, she thought not. More like post-romantic-syndrome-disorientation, she thought about kissing Rafael at the oddest times. Rafael had said that he wanted their first time to be when they had time to enjoy it and not right before she had to rush home for dinner with her son. Olivia agreed that she wanted time to explore him, though she hadn’t worded it quite like that. They reluctantly parted. He’d texted late that night, _sweet dreams, mi amor_ , and she had replied _and you, amore mio_. It was in Italian, but he’d get the point. She knew several languages and it would be fun to see how much they could teach one another. About so many things, she mused. She replied to the doctor, “Not at all, I am sorry shooting was needed but glad the suspect is recovering and can answer for his crimes. And glad that there were no other injuries.” She thought of Rafael on his back, staring at the sky, and suppressed a shudder.

The doctor had a few more routine questions and signed off on Olivia’s return to duty, smiling as she escorted her out the door. In the waiting room only Tucker was present, looking ill at ease with a box in his hands.

“I would have come to your office, but had to be in the building anyway,” he said to Olivia, then nodded at the doctor who smiled and returned to her office, shutting the door.

“Well, thank you, that was kind of you.” Olivia wondered if she caught an undercurrent in the smile the doctor had given Tucker or if her own new-found happiness was painting romance in places it wasn’t. “I have your loaner here.” She reached in her purse and brought out the box. 

Olivia checked, the serial number on her own was correct. The gun was unloaded, the magazine next to it in its foam cutout. She took it out, checked and saw it had been reloaded, and put it all back together, secured it in her holster. Tucker checked the other, which was equally broken down. He looked up, into Olivia’s eyes.

“I cleaned it this morning and made sure it’s full, though I hope you won’t have to use it again soon.” Tucker took the empty box from her, “You won’t need this again I hope.” He looked down at her ankle, “You have your backup?”

Olivia lifted her pantleg just a bit, showing that she did have an ankle holster in place. “I do. Thanks for the loan, or thanks to whoever pushed that through.”

“Our bosses are pretty aware that the DA situation is,” Tucker paused nearly imperceptibly, “changeable. They want to be sure there are no more injuries, or worse.”

“Well, thanks.” Olivia wanted to get out of this conversation gracefully but without any personal involvement. “I’ll let you get to whatever you needed; I’m going to get back to work.”

“Bye, Olivia, stay safe.”

“You, too.” Olivia wondered about the look he gave her, not quite regret, but there was something close to it there. Then he turned toward the doctor’s office door and not toward the way out of the waiting room as Olivia expected. The smile the doctor gave him when she opened the door to his knock was much more friendly than professionalism warranted, and Olivia turned away with a smile of her own. She had not read the doctor wrong and wished her and Tucker luck with whatever they may be up to. Romance was indeed in the air this Spring, and she was glad she wasn’t alone in finding something good in the world to look forward to.

~~~ ~~~ 

_withdrawal is setting in_

The text from Rafael late Wednesday afternoon made Olivia chuckle out loud. She texted back, _from random yacht rides, the theatre, or open air?_

 _you, obviously_ , was the reply.

Olivia pushed the button to call and Rafael answered before her phone finished ringing.

“Hello.”

“Hello, yourself. That’s sweet, thank you.”

“It’s only true.”

“You’re going to ruin your cranky rep with talk like that.”

“Nobody knows but you. So far.”

“Yeah,” Olivia’s voice lost its happy timbre.

“Yeah.” Rafael also sounded guarded suddenly. “Look,” he said, “nothing’s happened. If you want to stop this, if it’s too much to disclose to our collective organizations, if you…”

Olivia interrupted him, “No, it’s not too much and I’ll file paperwork tomorrow if you like.” Her memory flashed a picture of Rafael’s face when he’d figured out that she was seeing Tucker without telling anyone. He’d been angry, but before the anger there had been a flash of pain, of sorrow, it was a look she’d tried to forget. She’d hung onto his anger because it was easier to think he’d been angry rather than he’d been hurt. “If you think you’re backing out of whatever this is, you have another think comin’, Barba.”

Rafael laughed, and Olivia relaxed.

“I’d never. I just don’t want you to feel pushed.”

“Trust me to tell you if I feel pushed, please.”

“I do.” Rafael’s voice was low, sincere, and Olivia could just see him with his head down and looking at her from under his brow like he did sometimes, eyes intense and speaking much more than his words did. 

“Thank you, Rafa,” her voice was nearly a whisper.

“Anytime, Liv,” Rafael’s voice was equally soft.

They were quiet for a moment and Olivia found she was the one feeling like a teenager now, sitting on the phone with her boyfriend, just breathing together.

“I know it’s a school night, but would you like to bring Noah over and have dinner with me? I can cook and have it ready early, get you home before bedtime.”

“How about a counter offer of take out I bring to you and the three of us have a nice evening that you didn’t have to cook for?”

“Arrive early enough for stories and Legos before you leave again, and I think Noah will agree.” The smile in Rafael’s voice was obvious and made Olivia happy.

“You have a deal, Counselor.”

“See you about six, then?”

“We’ll be there.”

“See you soon, Liv.”

“Soon as we can, Rafa.”

After they hung up from the phone call, Olivia again remembered kissing Rafael in his kitchen the day before, a full sensory memory complete with rushing heartbeat and tingling in places that would be better not tingling while she was in her office at work or anywhere really that was not home with the man involved. She allowed herself to revel in the memory for a moment, then got back to work dealing with things piled up from being gone for two days unexpectedly. Before she left the office, she called in an order to her favourite Italian restaurant, being assured it would be ready for her to pick up when she needed it.

~~~ ~~~ 

Shortly before six that evening Olivia and Noah were at Rafael’s door, Olivia let Noah knock. He was excited to be visiting his Uncle Rafa again, although disappointed that they would be going home again before bed. Olivia bit back her desire to say “me too” when Noah had expressed this sadness, though for so very different reasons.

Rafael opened the door and Noah launched himself like it had been months rather than days since seeing him. Olivia sympathized, though again for very different reasons, and she grinned watching Rafael catch Noah up in his arms and laugh as Noah started asking him endless questions.

Rafael invited them in and helped Noah off with his coat and held him up so he could hang it himself on the coat hook. Olivia followed them in, shut and locked the door and hung her own coat up, then took the bag of take out to the kitchen while Noah showed Rafael that he had brought Legos and the borrowed book with him.

“Can I borrow the book again after tonight, me and Mom haven’t finished it yet?”

“May I, Noah, and Mom and I,” Olivia said mildly from the other side of the kitchen island where she was unpacking the food.

Noah looked at Rafael, puzzled. “What’s the difference?”

Rafael sat on the couch, where Noah had been unpacking his backpack to show his favourite uncle his Legos and patted the seat next to him. He waited until Noah was settled next to him, “Well, ‘may I’ is a more polite way to say ‘can I’ and while it seems like there isn’t a difference, it’s expected that we speak politely especially when asking a favour, like borrowing a book for instance. The ‘me and mom’ versus ‘mom and I’ issue will be explained in much further detail by your English teacher in a year or two and will involve making you remember that if you can use an I by itself in a sentence then you can’t say me in it, but you can be sure there are exceptions to the rule because that is what the English language is like, full of things that break the rules, just to confuse us.”

Noah looked up at Rafael, “So I should try to remember to be polite and may I borrow your book again.”

“That’s very good, and yes you may continue to borrow the book. And when that one is done, we’ll pick another, ok?”

“Ok!” Noah was enthusiastic about the book borrowing. 

“Time to wash up,” Olivia leaned over the back of the couch, smiling at them when they both turned toward her.

“I put the step up for you in the guest bathroom, Noah, so you can wash up in there,” Rafael told the boy who went immediately to do as he was bid, he knew where his mom had gotten dinner from and was happy when he saw the familiar logo on the bag.

Rafael watched him go and then walked around the couch and led Olivia to the kitchen sink where they would be out of immediate sight of the guest bath. He wrapped his arms around her and let his lips brush her ear as he held her close. 

“I’m so glad you came over tonight.” His soft words and the way his lips caressed her ear and then temple as he placed a quick kiss there made Olivia shiver, delighted.

“Thank you for inviting us, both of us,” she replied, holding him just as tightly as he held her.

“I kinda adore your kid, in case it didn’t show.”

“Your mutual admiration society is perfectly obvious; he hasn’t stopped talking about sleepovers with Uncle Rafa and he wants another as soon as possible.”

“Mmm,” Rafael made a happy sound in Olivia’s ear, then the water in the bathroom shut off and they moved apart. 

Olivia had put the food on the counter like a buffet, ready for them to dish up what they wanted and take it to the table. There were still hot containers full of lasagna, spaghetti with a choice of two toppings, deep fried raviolis, hot fresh garlic bread, sausage stuffed mushrooms, and plenty of marinara for dipping bread or ravioli into. 

Olivia fixed a plate for Noah the way he liked it, spaghetti half covered in marinara and the other half covered in grated mizithra cheese, some raviolis with sauce to dip, and a piece of garlic bread. Rafael had milk or apple juice in his fridge and Noah chose the milk, so Rafael poured as Olivia filled her own plate with a little of everything.

“Who’s feeding what army now?” Rafael joked as he sat down with them, his plate full of some of everything as well.

“Just feeding a growing boy,” Olivia smiled as Noah twirled pasta onto his fork, holding his spoon with it to keep it all from falling off the fork.

Rafael watched as well and said, “You know, I was in college before I figured out the spoon with the fork trick to eating pasta, how’d you get so smart, Noah?”

After swallowing, surprising Olivia, Noah said, “Aunt Nette taught me.”

Rafael looked to Olivia, this was an Aunt he’d never heard of, and he knew she had no sisters. At least so far.

“Antonette at Mama Tonia’s, she’s the original owner’s daughter, she owns it herself now. She took a shine to Noah when he was much smaller. Her name was difficult for him and she was delighted when he just called her Aunt Nette. She said that everyone always called her mother Mama, so it was logical she should be Aunt. Noah finds family everywhere he goes, it seems.” Olivia smiled fondly at her boy who just grinned back, mouth full with fork and spoon in hand. He just nodded and chewed, happy that his mother was happy and that they could spend the evening with his Uncle Rafa.

After dinner Olivia shooed the boys into the living room, telling Rafael when he hung back to argue that she would call if she needed him and that clean up would be faster without added help from small people who were eager to Lego and storytime. He understood her logic, though he wanted an excuse to be near her. She promised to be quick. Rafael escorted Noah to the guest bath to remove excess marinara sauce from his cheeks, then they moved the coffee table to spread Legos on the floor. 

Olivia put the few leftovers in the refrigerator and rinsed and stacked the dishes in the dishwasher, wiped down the table and counters then joined the fun in the living room. Time did not stop however and too fast it was time to start thinking about leaving.

“If we stop now, you’ll have time for a whole chapter of your book before we go home.”

Both Noah and Rafael looked disappointed, but Noah did want some story reading so agreed to clear the Legos. With help from both adults they had the floor cleared and the coffee table put back quickly. Rafael settled in the middle of the couch so Olivia and Noah could sit on either side of him as he read to Noah. 

“I like the way you do the voices, Uncle Rafa,” Noah said when the chapter came to an end and Rafael put the bookmark in the book. “Thank you for reading to me again.”

“You are very welcome, Noah, I’m glad you are enjoying the adventures.”

Olivia reluctantly separated herself from Rafael’s side and stood from the couch. “Noah, sweet boy, go use the bathroom before we go, the drive is always longer than you think it is.”

“Aw, Mom,” Noah said, even as he stood to do as she said.

Olivia sat back down next to Rafael and leaned close, “We have about three minutes,” she whispered in his ear.

Rafael turned quick, kissing her fast, then cupping her face in his hands and kissing her more thoroughly, slowly reacquainting himself with her soft lips, lingering as she raised her hands to brush up his chest to his shoulders. They both sighed when he pulled back. “Withdrawal averted, for now,” he whispered.

Olivia smiled and brushed the hair off his forehead then slid her hand down his cheek and jaw, feeling the five 0’clock shadow there and wondering how that rasp would feel on her skin. She sighed again, wanting.

“For now, maybe,” she agreed.

They stood, knowing their time was short. Rafael put the book in Noah’s backpack as Olivia went to gather coats. Noah came running from the bath, holding up his hands, “I washed!”

“Thank you, sweet boy, that’s good.”

“Thank you for having us over, Uncle Rafa. Mom says it’s not polite to ask when we can come back but it’s ok to tell you I like being here.”

Rafael went to one knee in front of Noah, taking his coat and helping him into it, trying not to laugh either at Noah or at the expression on his mother’s face. “It is perfectly fine to say you like visiting, I like when you and your mom visit. I hope you will be happy to visit more often.”

“I would. Wouldn’t you Mom?” Noah looked over his shoulder at his mom.

“Oh yes, yes indeed.” 

Noah had that feeling again, like he was missing a joke somewhere. He figured grown-ups were just weird. He turned and hugged his Uncle Rafa and took his backpack from his mom who was just standing there watching and not saying anything.

As they drove home, Noah was his usual talkative self, which was good since Olivia was still thinking about Rafael’s kisses and didn’t have to do much to hold up her end of the conversation. Noah’s chatter continued into their apartment and all the way into bed, where Olivia sat next to him and agreed to a few more pages of the adventures of frog and toad and their friends. Half a page in and Noah wanted to ask another question. Olivia put the bookmark in and put her arm around Noah.

“What’s on your mind, sweet boy?”

“How come Lucy calls Uncle Rafa Mr. Barba?”

“Because that’s his name.”

“But she’s family.”

“She is.”

“But Uncle Rafa is only my uncle?”

“Well, not really. If he had sisters or brothers, their kids would call him uncle too, but he doesn’t. Lucy is our family like Uncle Rafa and Uncle Sonny and Aunt Amanda and Uncle Fin, even though they aren’t my brothers and sisters, they are still your aunts and uncles.”

“Because we made them ours.”

“I guess we did, yes.” Olivia pulled Noah closer, giving him a hug. “They are special people to us, like Lucy is special to us, and she is our family even if they aren’t hers, but we are all family, a special kind of chosen family only we have.”

“Our family is the very best because we got to choose them.”

“I like to think so.”

“I think so too, Mama.”

Noah wasn’t sure about letting his mom snuggle him, he was a few days away from being a real second grader, a very grown up boy, but he figured if it made her happy he could snuggle back. He just wouldn’t tell his school friends that he liked to snuggle back, that hugging his mom and his Uncle Rafa still made him feel safe and he liked feeling safe.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

On Friday Olivia was contacted by McCoy again by text and she and Amanda picked Rafael up, he’d been waiting in the lobby of his building with no less than two of his building’s security watching over him until the police came for him. There was a third at the lobby desk, she noticed. Rafael was dressed in work standard for him, a dark blue suit that looked both grey and blue up close with a white shirt with a nearly pinstripe pattern to it, a dark blue tie with white dots on it, and a vest as well. She knew he’d have suspenders on and wondered if he was wearing striped socks or dotted socks to match the tie instead of the shirt. He always coordinated these things and made it look good. She knew she would never be able to carry off dots and stripes together but maybe the rules were different for men’s fashion. Or perhaps he had his own rules. She wondered why she was thinking about his damn clothes and realized it was so she wouldn’t think about his kissing skills. Including his long coat that would be six layers with the Kevlar, she turned the air conditioning on, the day was warm already, he’d be baking soon. Rafael sat in the back of the squad car, quiet as they drove him to the station. 

When they got back to her squad room there were several Alphabet Suits gathered already, as well as McCoy, Cutter, Dodds, the Chief of Ds, and they all looked serious. McCoy gave Barba a small nod when he arrived briefcase in hand. 

“Sorry for taking up your conference area, Lieutenant,” The Chief of Detectives said as he approached her. “We thought it would be easier to sneak all the different agencies into your station rather than the offices at the DAs’, plus, all our present DAs are still traveling incognito and out of the office as much as possible. I apologize for disrupting your work.” He drew her a little away and said more quietly, “Back when I ran a squad of my own we always kept take out menus in a drawer in the break room, do you still do that in this digital age?”

Olivia gave a half smile and nodded, “We do, I can get them if you like.”

“No need, just point me in the right direction.”

Olivia led him toward the breakroom, a little dismayed that she was comparing notes on take out food with her boss’ boss, and he was being so, well, normal. He thanked her and sorted out some likely looking menus, asking her a few questions about them, then her cell rang and she excused herself with his blessing.

“Benson,” she answered the phone. It was the mother of the victim from the weekend, Olivia had given her a card with her numbers, both office and direct. The situation needed attention, so she sent Carisi and Rollins. From her office she saw them leave. The two uniformed officers they had been loaned had not been sent back to their usual duties when Olivia came back and she and Fin were taking advantage of that by keeping them busy. Maybe if she showed they were needed she might get to keep them. This generated more paperwork but Olivia figured that would be a fair exchange, more work done meant more cases solved. 

More people joined the conference area gathering. Then three different restaurants delivered food and drinks. The Chief of Ds knocked on the open door of Olivia’s office, stepping inside when she looked up.

“I ordered enough for the entire office, there’s pizza, sandwiches, and Chinese. Please be sure your squad knows they are welcome to come demolish some lunch, if you would.”

“That was generous, thank you. I’ll be sure to tell them.”

“We can’t go out so the good stuff has to come to us. It’s the least I could do for stealing your office space.” He smiled at her and left again. Olivia went back to her paperwork after texting Fin, who would pass it on, she was the only one in the office at the moment.

Ten minutes later there was another knock at her open door and she started talking before looking up, “Lunch, yes, as soon as I finish…” she stopped talking when she looked up and saw it was Rafael who had managed to carry two plates of food, two drinks, and chopsticks as well as knock.

She stood to take some of it from him before he had to see the dry cleaner for emergency sweet and sour sauce removal. “I don’t even want to know how you knocked on the door.”

“With my toes of course, what did you expect?” His sarcasm was pure Courtroom Barba and it made Olivia chuckle. 

She cleared space on her desk, and they sat on either side of it to eat. It could have been any one of dozens of times they’d shared food over a desk, yet even with the door open and all kinds of co-workers and strangers walking past it seemed like they were in a bubble of their own. They didn’t talk much, partly because Rafael couldn’t say much about the multi-agency horse-trading going on, and partly because they didn’t need to talk, they were content just to be near each other even covertly like this.

Rafael stood after they were done, gathered the paper plates and trash, stacking it up to throw out, lingering as long as he could justify. “Thanks, Liv,” he said very quietly. 

Olivia understood he meant for more than just sharing lunch. “Any time, Rafa,” she said equally soft.

He nodded, holding her gaze for a long moment, then turned and disappeared out her office door.

The afternoon passed and activity in the conference area did not slow, it seemed to increase. There were laptops all over the table, suitcoats discarded and sleeves rolled up, cell phone and conference calls ongoing, a lot of people coming and going.

Carisi and Rollins had returned in time for a late lunch, then given Olivia more paperwork to take care of, Fin and his crew had come up with results as well. It had been a surprisingly productive day despite the extra bodies in their space. Fin sent the uniforms home with thanks, not knowing if they’d be back Monday or assigned to their usual workplace. He found his way to Olivia’s office, followed by Amanda and Sonny. They all sat, door closed.

“It’s after hours, Carisi and I are on deck, Lieu.”

“No, Fin, you’re on call this weekend. Besides, I already called Lucy and she’s staying late with Noah tonight. That mess in our conference area looks like it’s going to go on for a while longer,” Olivia said.

“Lucy must be studying for finals by now, why don’t you let me take Noah,” Amanda said. “He loves a sleepover, and he can stay until Sunday and you can have an actual day off instead of pretend suspension days off where you work anyway.” Amanda laughed when she said it. “After delivering the package back to cold storage, of course.” She nodded toward the wall where their ADA charge was working on the other side. 

Olivia thought about it, thought of the possibilities, then Sonny joined in, “I’ll help with the kids, Amanda, it’ll be fun.” 

Olivia wondered what the look was they shared and if Fin saw it and could guess what was up between them. She suspected, but until something disturbed their working relationship, she wasn’t going to point any fingers. Like she was one to talk.

“Sure, Noah would love it and I would be grateful for some time of my own, thanks.” Olivia smiled at them both.

“I’ll get pizza and meet you at your place,” Sonny said, and Amanda nodded. 

Olivia made arrangements with Lucy to pack a bag for Noah and talked to him on the phone, eliciting promises of good behaviour for his Aunt Amanda and Uncle Sonny. After ‘I love you’ and ‘be good’ Olivia hung up and saw that Sonny and Fin had left, only Amanda was left.

“Thank you, Amanda, really.”

“Of course,” Amanda grinned, “I’m happy to have him. He wears the girls out and then we ALL get to sleep in a little. I should be borrowing him from you more often. But I better go, Noah will already be at the door waiting for me. Have a great weekend, and just call when you’re ready to come for him on Sunday.”

“Will do, thanks Amanda.”

Olivia ventured out of her office finally, finding that there was still food and drinks available so she helped herself to a bottle of something called sparkling raspberry, which turned out to be good, then went back into her office, leaving the door open.

It was after six when a commotion started in the outer office. Olivia wondered if the Alphabet Suits had come to blows over jurisdiction but when she got up to look all she saw was grown men and women giving one another high fives like the Yankees winning the World Series. She crossed her arms and leaned on her door jamb, watching the antics, bemused.

Dodds broke from the pack and joined her, “We got all the warrants and a cascade of arrests started a few hours ago, we just got word that the head of the organization was just taken in, peacefully no less, and this ongoing nightmare should be over by Monday. Well, the lockdown on our people should be over. The court dates are just beginning.” His grin was positively feral.

“That’s a real relief, for everyone I imagine.”

“It is. But you didn’t need to stay, I promise I didn’t tell anyone about the coffee stash.”

Olivia had to laugh at that, “Oh I trust you, Fin put the fear in you. But I stayed because I am Barba’s designated driver. Fin is on call this weekend and Noah is having another sleepover so I was free, and if Fin gets a call, he can’t drop a victim to do guard duty.”

“Well, then, you are about to get called for guarding since we are done here and just clearing out. I am sure Barba appreciates you waiting.”

“If he doesn’t he gets to buy the first round as soon as he’s off the leash and allowed to join us out about town again.”

Dodds laughed, “I like how you think, Lieutenant. Have a safe trip home, then.”

“Thanks.”

Olivia gathered her things and waited, soon Rafael joined her, once again jacketed and briefcase in hand.

“I was told my ride was here.”

Olivia just smiled.

“Ah, is everything ok? Dodds told you the siege is nearly over, right?”

“He did. I’ll tell you the rest in the car, ok?”

“Sure.”

The conference room area was suddenly clear, the leftover food and drinks had been taken downstairs to the night shift, and everyone was heading for the elevators and stairs. Olivia and Rafael stood with everyone else, waiting for the elevator to return. 

In the car, buckled up and ready to drive, Olivia turned to Rafael before turning the engine over. He just kept his eyes on her, knowing they couldn’t do anything with people still filling the parking lot.

“Amanda offered to have Noah for a sleepover, he’s staying with her until Sunday.” When Rafael’s eyes widened and then filled with question, Olivia continued, “Her idea. She said she thought I needed a day off that wasn’t a pretend suspension.”

“So, that means you’re free tonight. And tomorrow?”

“I am.”

“And if I invited you over, again, would you like to come stay with me for a while?” Rafael’s voice sounded nearly uncertain, something Olivia wasn’t accustomed to hearing from him.

“I’d very much like that.” Her voice was soft, her own voice a little unsure, aware of wanting this too much perhaps.

“We should go to your place then, and get your overnight things.”

“Well, that’s the thing. I always keep a go bag in the closet at work for when things get stupid-busy and I end up working for three days on end. And I’m not over-confident, but I brought it,” she gestured toward the back seat, “toothbrush, shampoo, clean clothes, the usual.” She watched his eyes widen a whole different way. “I was hoping, not counting on…”

“Let’s go, now, before I have to go back inside and file paperwork tonight instead of Monday morning with my boss and yours.” Rafael interrupted her, “My place, we can stay at yours another weekend, I’ve seen your fridge.”

“What?” she asked as she turned the key in the ignition, “It’s clean.”

“It’s empty, Liv, I might be able to live on love alone but I’d rather not try tonight.”

Olivia couldn’t help but smile as she drove out of the parking lot and toward Rafael’s building.

In the elevator from the garage to Rafael’s floor, Olivia started second guessing herself. Was she too forward, expecting too much, were she and Rafael rushing things, were they too late, was this about to ruin their friendship or make it into something better? 

Rafael could feel Olivia growing more tense as the elevator rose, took a glance and saw she looked somewhere between excited and terrified. Well, that was mutual at least. He took a deep breath like he would before addressing a jury with closing arguments, then slowly let the breath go and said, “No pressure, Liv. Just dinner.” He heard her sigh, the tension leaving her shoulders. He moved his hand toward hers, not to hold it just to brush the backs of his fingers against the backs of hers. She pressed against his hand in return and they linked fingers, like a backwards handhold, like a secret they kept just for each other.

The elevator dinged and opened to the empty hallway leading to his door. Out of habit Olivia stepped forward in front of Rafael, checking. She looked over her shoulder and smiled ruefully, “Sorry, habit.”

He smiled too, “It’s ok, I’ve gotten used to it,” he gave that half shrug and head shake, like it was par for the course. He stepped forward and they walked down the hall together. 

Inside he took off his coat and sat his briefcase on the floor while Olivia locked and chained the door then removed her own coat and hung it next to his. Rafael felt a warmth in his chest at this little slice of routine, as if this was a moment they had repeated hundreds of times instead of just a few. He turned to Olivia and took her go bag, which turned out to be an oversized gym bag, and finally took her hand and led her into the apartment, sitting the bag on the couch. 

“Dinner is already made, if you’d like to have a seat.”

“I’ll set the table, I know where everything is now.”

Rafael nodded. They moved around the kitchen easily and quickly had dinner ready, a fresh green salad filled with chunks of spicy baked chicken and sliced tomato. There was more homemade bread to go with it and Rafael opened a crisp, light white wine.

“I wasn’t expecting company, sorry…”

“Rafael, this is great. No apologies needed. Thank you for inviting me.”

“I’m just happy you’re here.”

Olivia was surprised at how easy dinner turned out to be, considering the fact that it was unplanned, that they were both a little nerve-wracked over recent events, and that they were anticipating certain things that may or may not change them forever.

They cleaned up after dinner, again a routine that felt to Rafael as if it was something set in memory already, comfortable and comforting in its very ordinariness. They were at the kitchen sink, again. Done with everything that might distract them, back again where it had almost started before.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Rafael’s voice was low, teasing and still smoky with undercurrents that made Olivia shiver with the memory of his mouth on hers.

“This is our spot,” Olivia patted the edge of the sink. 

“Yeah, it kinda is, isn’t it.” Rafael moved closer, still not touching Olivia. They had yet to touch at all beyond that single moment in the elevator. It was like standing on the high dive for the first time, or over the deep ocean, unsure what might be under the surface. But oh how he wanted to dive in and find out.

“If you changed your mind or want…”

Rafael interrupted her, “I want you, don’t doubt it, _mi amor_. What I don’t want is for you to think that is all I want. I want the entire Benson package; I want the friendship we’ve built and the support you’ve never stopped giving me even when I deserved less. I want Legos and storytimes with Noah, family dinners and for you both to meet my mother. I want to wake up with you tomorrow morning, late, and make breakfast and then go back to bed again, to hold you and know you aren’t getting up and leaving again. I want you, but I also want whatever you are willing to share, good, bad, or in between. But I don’t want to overwhelm you. This feels sudden but also like I have waited my entire life, or at least the last several years, to say these things to you, to feel like you could hear more than just my want. I need to know what you want, so I don’t push you too far too fast or ask for more than you want to offer in return.”

For a man who usually held his reactions so close to the vest she’d need a pry bar to get a peek at what he was feeling, that was nearly a flaying of his heart, open for her to see and poke around in. It was a gift she understood he wouldn’t give many people a chance at, vulnerable was not something he’d lightly step into.

“I want all of that as well, I really do. I want to watch you reading to Noah and I want to make dinner with you and wake up with you and for our friendship to always be our strength, what we build everything else on. I want you to know I will always keep your confidences and trust you with my secrets in return.” Olivia took a deep breath and looked Rafael directly in the eyes, “And I want you to know you have looked incredible all day and I wanted to kiss you at lunch more than I wanted to breathe.”

“I,” Rafael paused, trying to think if he’d let anything slip at the office. He didn’t think he had, there had been their usual chat, little digs they always traded, nothing too off colour he’d thought. “I had no idea, I’m sorry. But to be fair, I wanted to kiss you as soon as I saw you come in the door of my apartment building to pick me up, so maybe we’re even.”

Olivia thought of how he’d looked with his jacket off, his sleeves rolled up, forearms bare and his vest still hiding what suspenders he was wearing, sitting across from her for lunch. He was full on Courtroom Barba, but his eyes had been Relaxed At Home Barba for a few minutes, making her wish they weren’t surrounded with people. “We can make up for it now, if you’d like?”

“I’d like very much,” he said, and leaned forward just enough to brush her lips with his. He pulled back and gave her a half grin, “Hello.”

“Hello, yourself,” she said softly. She took a half a step closer, all it took to be nearly touching him with her body, waiting for him to close the distance, which he did gladly.

Even through the jacket and vest, Olivia could feel the Kevlar underneath Rafael’s suit. His arms went around her and encountered her holster. They both pulled back, laughing.

“Armed and Armored, we could be a comedy team.”

“You can be the straight man, I’ll tell the jokes,” Rafael quipped.

The laughter they shared melted any remaining fears they had about pushing or rushing or anything holding them back. Rafael took Olivia’s hand and led her to the bedroom and showed her the small safe he had there. “I know you have a gun safe at home, when you and Noah stay over you can use this one,” he said.

“Thank you. I promise not to steal the crown jewels.”

“You can steal anything you want, all I have is yours.” Rafael sealed those words with a kiss, much more involved than the one in the kitchen. Then he gave her the combination and watched her put both her service weapon and personal into the safe.

“I have never thought the accoutrements of your job as appealing, especially Kevlar, but I have to admit that every time I put this tin can on I feel your hands smoothing the Velcro into place.”

Olivia chuckled, “If it keeps you putting it on, I’m fine with that.”

“It keeps me remembering I have a reason to put it on, so I live to see you again, you and the stars.”

Olivia cocked her head to the side, silently questioning, hoping he’d continue.

“When I was on my back, the wind knocked out of me, not knowing if you were shooting or being shot,” he took a steadying breath, “I wondered if I’d live to see the stars again, unobstructed by the lights of the city, or if you would. I wanted so much right then to be somewhere far from here, watching the stars with you.”

Olivia stepped close and put her arms around his neck, kissed him softly and said, “I’d like that, I’d like it very much. I was planning on taking a few days off as soon as Noah is out of school and going away for a long weekend. Would you, um, well, like to come with us?” She was afraid she might be the one pushing now, rushing him into more than he was prepared for. She was reassured when he wrapped his arms around her in return and held her close.

“Yes, yes please.”

Olivia raised a hand and slid her fingers over his cheek, humming her pleasure when she felt the rasp of his beard growing in after only a day. She kept sliding her fingers up and into his hair, surprised that it was soft to her touch. She ran her fingers all the way to the back of his head then caressed down his neck, giving him a question in her eyes.

“I can shave if you want, if the whiskers are a problem.”

“No, please don’t, I like it. How is your hair so smooth but still soft?”

“Thankfully, hair technology has improved since the days of our grandfather’s Brylcreem.” He didn’t elaborate but instead leaned in and slid his cheek against her neck and was delighted when she shivered in his arms. He kissed behind her ear and she wrapped both arms around him and arched her neck so he took that as an invitation to trail his lips down her throat and back up to her lips, she tipped her head up to meet him and her lips parted for him. She plunged both hands into his hair and he slid his own hands down to the small of her back, holding her to him, his fingers splayed across the top of her ass.

The insistent press of his body against hers reminded her there was one more thing they needed to talk about before things went past the point where their actual brains were still involved. She pulled back enough to look into Rafael’s eyes again, saw a flash of alarm there before it disappeared. 

“I have to get tested regularly for work, for nearly everything. I have a clean bill of health as of a month ago for every infectious thing you can think of and some you wouldn’t. I can get the paperwork from Melinda if you want to see it. I haven’t been able to conceive either, for reasons I can tell you later if you want but it’s not important now and,” Rafael kissed her to stop her talking.

“Olivia,” he said, punctuating his sentence with another kiss, “I trust you, I don’t need paperwork.” He kissed her again, leading them toward the bed. “Did you know condoms have an expiration date? They do, and the ones in my nightstand were two years past their expiration.” He kissed her one more time, smiling as he pulled back and leaned to open said nightstand drawer where there was an unopened box with a receipt dated the day before.

“Did you leave?” Her alarm did not disappear.

“No, _mi amor_ , Eric took pity on me and picked them up for me yesterday. I have to get regular tests as well because occasionally I have to meet with suspects in unsavory places and they sometimes get rowdy and blood is a biohazard if they punch you in the nose, or get punched. I was tested two months ago. If you want to see,” Olivia stopped him this time, her lips covering his and he could feel her smile.

Rafael slipped his suit coat off and laid it over the chair near his bed. His tie was loose and he pulled it the rest of the way open, letting it fall to the chair as well. He unbuttoned his vest and saw that Olivia had seated herself on the bed, long legs stretched in front of her, ankles crossed. She leaned back on her hands, a bemused look on her face. He spread his hands out, palms up, giving her a ‘what’ look.

“It’s like magic, watching each layer of your suit of armor disappearing.” 

His ‘what’ look transformed into puzzled incredulity, one eyebrow raised at her, has hands going to his hips.

He took her breath away. Unknowing, unaware, unplanned as far as she could tell, standing there, hair mussed by her hands, his elbows out, hands disappearing under his vest hanging open, the top button of his shirt undone, black wingtips shiny on his feet, one hip cocked to the side, the look on his face transforming from ‘what the hell’ into ‘hells yeah’ as he watched her watching him. 

“So the suit, it what, does it for you?”

“Not just the suit, you in the suit. You mostly in the suit.” Rafael with his suspenders hanging down his thighs a week ago, was it only a week? “You, barely in the suit. You. You do it for me. In jeans or sweats or whatever you are in or out of, just you.” She sighed. “Fin used to wear suits, even three-piece suits. But not like you.” She shook her head, “Nobody like you, Rafa.”

He shook his shoulders and his vest fell away, he caught it with one hand and let if fall to the chair. “It’s the suspenders.” He started unbuttoning his shirt, taking his time but not making a show of it, just matter of fact doing something he did nearly every day. He pulled the tails of his shirt out and finished the buttons, then loosened the cuffs. He slid the suspenders off his shoulders and then laid the shirt over the chair with the rest of what he’d worn that day. 

Olivia wondered if he’d seen her notice him last week, if some look had given her away that night, if he’d known how she was affected by the sight of him. Tonight he was in a sleeved tee-shirt and the Kevlar, yet still those suspenders hanging down just did it for her, he might be right, those suspenders, navy blue solid, were making her think even more illicit thoughts than she had been, which was considerable.

Olivia stood and made the few steps it took to be next to him, raising her hands and asking softly, “May I?” Unconsciously she echoed her words from last week, and he simply nodded. She unstrapped the Velcro and guided the bulletproof vest off him, letting it drop to the chair. He visibly relaxed, the vest was not comfortable physically or emotionally for him. She ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders to pull him to her, rubbing her cheek slowly against his until their mouths met, kissing him softly, then pulling his lower lip between hers. The sweetness of it was his undoing and he wrapped his arms around her waist to lift her against him.

He plunged his tongue past her lips and teeth and tasted her deeply and she met him, tangling with him, fisting her hand in his hair at the back of his head. He groaned his pleasure at that, and she pulled at the back of his shirt, wanting to feel skin. He slid one knee between hers pressing against her and she moaned her approval of his obvious arousal.

He pulled until her blouse was untucked, sliding his hands under and up her back, unclipping her bra when he encountered it and stroked his hands higher, dragging her clothes up, pulling back far enough to slide them off and then his own shirt as well, all of that landed near the chair and he was kissing her again, hands mapping her bare skin.

He trailed kisses down her neck, leaning down to taste her collar bone, the hollow of her throat, lower across her chest. There were scars, old and faded now but he remembered the pictures when those wounds were raw and new. He kissed her scars, knowing he couldn’t make them disappear, but he could honor her survival and not pretend they didn’t exist. Her hands gripped his shoulders hard when he did that.

“Rafa,” she murmured, possibly ready to protest but he stopped her with a soft ‘shhh’ against her ear.

“Every inch of you is beautiful,” he whispered, his breath soft in her ear and his words making her shiver. “Everything that has made you strong and brought you to this moment, we have the rest of our lives to talk about our scars. Tonight just let me show you…” he cupped his hands under her breasts and brushed his thumbs over her nipples, then kissed his way down to cover one with his mouth and tease the other with his fingers. Her moan was one of pleasure and assent, her hands moving back to his hair, stroking his head and fisting in his hair again when he sucked hard at her nipple, teasing the other to hardness with his thumb and fingers, moving over to lave it with his tongue, kissing and then sucking it hard as well. His mouth moved up again, licking and kissing his way to her ear, treating her earlobe as he had her nipples, kissing and sucking and loving her skin along the way, pressing his hands up her back so they were pressed together, his chest to her breasts, the hair of his chest teasing her sensitized nipples and tickling her skin.

Olivia turned her head, finding his mouth with hers, kissing him as he had her before, pushing her tongue past his teeth to taste him, running her tongue along his teeth, feeling for the sharp canines she had been so fascinated by when she watched him laugh or sing. She ran her hands over his skin as if she was trying to drink him in by osmosis, skin to skin.

Rafael pulled back enough to reach out and pull back the covers of the bed, then sat her on the edge, kneeling before her to unzip and pull off the boots she wore to work, sitting them on the other side of the nightstand, then stood and kicked off his own shoes. Olivia scooted back on the bed and he followed, holding himself above her, drinking in the sight of her half dressed on his bed.

Olivia smiled up at Rafael, running her hands up his arms from wrist to shoulder, then stroking his neck and down his chest, fingertips teasing his nipples and then down his sides, sliding her fingers under the waistband of his slacks and pulling so he came down on her, her knees open to cradle him.

They both moaned then, need and want and pleasure and anticipation filling their voices wordlessly. Olivia raised her knees to squeeze her thighs around him, Rafael circled his hips to press his erection against her and she arched against him. He buried his head in her neck, nuzzling there to find the soft skin behind her ear and she could feel more than hear the groan he made when he kissed her there.

Rafael pulled away again, this time unbuttoning and unzipping her slacks, sliding his hands in and stripping her remaining clothing off, then making fast work of his own.

Olivia slid into the bed, head on the pillow that smelled ever so faintly of citrus and Rafael and patted the place next to her, then put out a hand to him. He took her hand then joined her, pulling her to him when he was laying next to her, and kissed her again, softly this time, savoring the feeling of her skin on his, chest to toes. She slid her hand down his side, skimming her palm over his hip and then thigh, back up again to slide around his back and over his bare cheek, squeezing a little as she pulled him closer. 

Rafael angled his head to deepen the kiss, Olivia moved with him, opening to him, her tongue tangling with his exploring him as he did her, their hands tracing each other and mapping places to see and taste later. He slid his hand between them, stroking down her belly and between her thighs, nudging her knees apart with his own. She moaned into his kiss as his fingers found her hot and wet, teasing her open for him. He slid his fingers into that heat, using her own wetness to ease inside, then out again to find her swollen clit and circle again and again as her hips started to rock against his hand and his tongue mimicked the rhythm they set, not breaking their kiss yet. He slid his fingers back inside and set his thumb on her clit, curling his long fingers inside her and increasing the pace a little, her back arched and she broke the kiss to cry out as he found just the right place to set fireworks off inside her and behind her eyelids closed in pleasure. He eased his fingers out when the tremors of her orgasm eased, sliding back up her belly, flicking over one nipple, then when she opened her eyes to look at him, he slowly licked his fingers one by one, then his thumb. He didn’t think her eyes could get any darker, languid and sloe with pleasure.

Olivia reached up and pulled Rafael’s mouth to hers, sucking his tongue into her mouth, licking his lips and then sucking again on his lower lip, pulling him over herself. She could feel his hard cock pressed to her belly and that was not where she wanted it so she slid her hands down and caressed him, he moaned into her mouth and pressed into her hands. She hooked a leg over his hip and stroked him, guiding him where she wanted, inside her, deep and solid.

Rafael reached for the nightstand but Olivia stopped him with a hand on his wrist. “We’re clean and consenting, Rafa, come in me.”

“Oh god, Liv,” he said and sunk himself into her heat. She wrapped her legs around his waist, he buried his face in her neck and they lay there for a moment, just feeling each other, her hands stroking his back.

Rafael put his hands on the bed and pushed himself up enough to start stroking in and out of Olivia, slowly at first, then circling his hips a little, loving how she tightened around him each time he did that. As he increased the speed, she braced her hands on the headboard above them so she could meet his thrusts with her hips rising to meet his. Her back arched again and he could feel her tightening again around him, she lifted her legs around his waist, ankles locked together in the small of his back and she reached out for him as she came around him, calling his name. Rafael lost all sense of time or rhythm and just let go and thrust into her heat again and again and came so hard he saw stars, calling her name as he collapsed, barely catching himself before crushing her to the bed, pulling her with him so they were on their sides, still joined as the aftermath of their orgasms sparked behind their eyelids.

He held her to him with one arm under her head, his other hand soothed down her back, brushed her hair back so he could press a kiss to her temple. Her hands pressed to his chest, gently combing through the hair there, tracing patterns, she kissed his chest, then tipped her head up to kiss his lips.

“Thank you, Rafa,” her voice was soft. She wrapped her arm around him to stroke his back and tucked her head under his chin, her breath soft against his throat.

“Oh Liv, thank you, _mi amor_ ,” he whispered into her hair.

Time passed, their skin cooled and sweat dried, they just held each other, no more words needed for a long time.

“If we fall asleep like this, we’ll be sorry later.”

“Truth,” Rafael agreed. “And I don’t think I can take the ‘joined at the hip’ jokes Fin will make.”

“You think Fin would be the one to make the jokes?”

“Only if Amanda doesn’t beat him to it, yes. Sonny would just blush and smirk.”

Olivia thought about it, “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

“Mostly.”

“You love the last word.”

“Almost as much as you. Come shower with me and I might let you get a last word in.” Olivia rolled away with a small wince, then climbed off the bed and headed for his shower, not even a hint of self-consciousness at walking nude across his bedroom.

Rafael contemplated the many double entendre she’d just shot him and followed.

Olivia smiled as she fixed the water for the shower, it was indeed more than large enough for a party. She stepped under the spray as Rafael joined her, sliding his arms around her and pulling her back against his chest, his palms sliding up to cup her breasts. She raised her arms and mussed his hair, then turned in his arms to press against him, her breasts wet against his chest, pulled him under the water and kissed him. 

They took their time soaping and shampooing each other, slick hands sliding and bodies brushing, kissing and losing track of time. They toweled off after and got back into the bed, holding each other close as they drifted to sleep.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

It was still dark when Rafael woke, spooned behind Olivia, he still had her hand over his, fingers linked together. He smiled and closed his eyes again, breathing in the scent of her hair and drifted back to sleep.

Olivia woke when the room was dim with dawn lightening the edges of the closed curtains. Rafael was warm against her back, sleeping still. His arm circled her, holding her to him. She sighed with a contentment she hadn’t expected, closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

Rafael tightened his arm, kissed her hair, sighed his own contentment. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” her voice was soft in the still dark room.

“You didn’t.”

She turned in his arms so she could wrap around him.

“I don’t want to fuck this up, Rafa.”

“Mutual, I’m sure,” he said. She laughed because she knew what movie he was quoting.

“I mean it, I want this to work, not just for me but because Noah thinks the world of you and if I fuck it up I hurt him too, I don’t want that.”

“I don’t want either of you to be hurt,” he replied, “and if we talk about things, maybe we can all find a happy balance.”

“I want that, Rafa, I do.”

“Me too,” he said, then kissed her, slow and sweet.

Olivia pulled back a little, “I want to brush my teeth before you go any further.”

Rafael chuckled, but let her pull away. “Fine, I’ll bring your bag in from the couch.”

They got up and he went to the living room and turned to see she’d followed. She took the bag and kissed him on the cheek, disappearing into the guest bath, still naked as the day she was born and not caring. He appreciated the view as she went.

He started the coffee and went to his own bath, taking care of what needed done, returning to his bedroom to see that Olivia had moved their clothes from the floor and put them all on the chair. He found a pair of sweatpants in his drawer and pulled them on. In the kitchen he found her looking through his fridge, wearing his shirt and little more.

“That looks a thousand times better on you than me.”

Olivia looked up when she heard Rafael’s voice. He was leaning against the wall, bare-chested and a pair of sweatpants riding low on his hips. She forgot what she was going to say. She let the door swing shut as he came toward her. He stopped in front of her and reached out, she went to him happily. He kissed her, deep and hot, his hands sliding under his shirt she was wearing, pulling her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up by the waist. She made a surprised sound in the back of her throat and wrapped her legs around him, his hands slid to her ass, supporting her as he backed up then headed down the hall again.

He let her slide down him and sat her on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of her. He kissed the side of her knee, up her thigh and slid his hands up her legs, waiting for her permission to move further. She parted her thighs for him and he needed no more encouragement. 

Rafael’s unshaved cheeks rasped against her inner thighs and Olivia gasped at how good that felt, falling back onto the bed, toes curling. He took his time kissing and sometimes stopping to suck a love bite into her skin, soothing after with his tongue and hands, moving ever upward. 

His hands found her first, opening her and then his tongue followed, lapping at her heat and when he finally wrapped his lips over her clit and sucked she cried out, it was good, so good she might die of it. When his fingers slid inside she was certain death by pleasure was imminent. She lost all track of what he was doing with his hands and mouth and fingers and she just shuddered with the pleasure he was making her feel. She lost count of how many times he brought her over to orgasm then backed off and started again to build her up to another cliff diving fall into fireworks. She finally struggled to sit up enough to pull him to her, to frame his face with her hands and kiss him, tasting herself on his mouth. 

“I need you in me now, Rafa, please.”

He pushed her back on the bed, joining her and rolling them so she was straddling him, naked again, she still wearing his shirt falling open and unbuttoned.

Olivia raised enough to seat him fully inside her and then sank down, arching her back and reveling in the feeling of him filling her. Then she looked down at him, his eyes dark with his desire for her and watching her. She started to move, stroking him with her body, then leaning down to brace herself on the bed beside his head. He reached between them to circle her clit with his fingers as she stroked him, muscles gripping him hard each time she rotated her hips and he’d never felt anything so good.

“Come for me again, Liv,” his voice was low and dark with his need but he wanted to watch her come above him before he lost his own control.

She tossed her head and her hips moved and she cried out, he put his hands on her hips and held her there while he thrust up, hard, and it didn’t take long before he was with her in the aftermath. She collapsed on his chest and he held her there, stroking her hair as they both caught their breath.

They were bonelessly relaxed for long minutes, sharing tiny kisses and fingers stroking skin mindlessly, just enjoying the glow of their lovemaking, silent and together and perfect.

“Wait here a second,” Rafael said, moving to the edge of the bed. Olivia murmured assent and trailed her fingers down his back. He returned in a minute with a hot washcloth and tenderly wiped the evidence of his passion from her still sensitive skin, soothing and careful. He dropped it on the growing pile of laundry in the chair and then joined Olivia in the bed, drawing the covers up over them. He gathered her to him and they slept again.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Olivia’s phone rang late Monday morning and she smiled when she saw Barba show up in the ID.

“Hello.”

“I filed the paperwork.”

“I filed mine an hour ago.” She smiled when she heard Rafael chuckle. “Wait, you can do that over e-mail?”

“No, I’m in my office. McCoy gave me the ok this morning to return to the real world. My part in this clusterfuck ended Friday and as of this morning everyone’s in custody and almost everyone concerned is pleased with the bite they got. Cutter is in seventh heaven with charges and motions, Rubirosa is hip deep in arraignments, and McCoy is as happy as he ever gets. All the agencies involved got some of what they wanted. I’m just happy to be able to go for coffee when I want. Speaking of which, may I bring you one?”

“Yes, please.”

“I’ll see you in thirty.”

“I’ll be here.”

Thirty minutes later, on the dot, Rafael strode off the elevator and into the SVU bullpen, briefcase in one hand and a tray of two coffees and bakery bags in the other. He was dressed in classic Courtroom Barba, a brown suit and vest, yellow shirt, and pale green tie. Olivia saw him through her open door. How on earth did he look so good in whatever he wore, she didn’t know or care, just happy to see him.

Rafael stopped and dropped one of the bakery bags on Fin’s desk, traded some chat and then continued on to Olivia’s office. He bumped the door closed when he came in, then sat the coffee and remaining bag on her desk. He put his briefcase down and checked that the blinds were drawn, they were. He brushed a kiss on her temple, then sat in his usual chair and served up the coffee and brownies.

“Mmm, spoil my lunch why don’t you.” Olivia took a bite of her brownie and sipped the coffee which was the perfect temperature.

“There are so many ways I’d like to spoil you, I can’t even begin to list,” Rafael grinned at her and the wicked glint in his eyes hinted at the ways he’d like to start. “On a less amusing note, yours is not the only boss making noises about promotions.” He took a bite of his own brownie, watching for her reaction to his news.

“That’s good though, right?”

“It could be. I wouldn’t be working with you directly but would still be involved with SVU and would still see you, maybe more than I usually do. If I take it.”

Olivia watched him, looking for a hint of enthusiasm for a promotion or for disappointment. He was a brick wall.

“Nothing’s happening for weeks yet if it’s a go, so we have time to talk it over.”

Olivia just nodded.

“We haven’t talked about what we’re telling the squad, if anything, but now that we filed the paperwork the news will be running rampant. My office is a sieve.”

“Mine’s no better. We might as well just come clean and get the jokes out of the way.” Olivia watched Rafael finish his brownie and lick his fingers, just as he had over a week ago. It was something she would happily watch again, memories of other times he did it burning the backs of her eyes and sparking warmth deep in her belly.

Rafael looked up when Olivia went quiet, seeing her watching him and her eyes dilating. He realized what he was doing and kept doing it, slower. His smile was dark and full of promise for later. He finished his coffee, still watching her watch him. 

“Can you come to dinner tonight and we can talk about the job change possibilities?” he asked.

“You could come over to my place, after Noah goes to bed we can hash out what a new job would mean, if you’d like to come over, that is.”

“I’d like that very much,” he nodded.

Rafael stood and threw his empty coffee cup in the trash and Olivia stood as well.

“We didn’t discuss displays of affection at work and I understand there is a line between personal and professional so we need to keep it in bounds, but I’d really like to kiss you right this minute.” Olivia stepped closer, “If you,” his lips stopped her talking.

His kiss was light, brief, devastating in its sweetness. “Tasteful displays are allowed, I think,” his voice was soft as he spoke next to her ear.

“Mmm, I agree,” she brushed his cheek with hers and kissed he corner of his mouth where that wicked half grin sat.

She walked him to her office door and when he walked through it, she called him back, “Rafael.” He turned and she was at his side, fully in view of the entire office. “Six o’clock, ok?”

“Six it is. I’ll bring wine if you like.”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” She leaned up and kissed him soft and quick, smiling as she leaned away again. “See you soon.”

“As soon as possible,” he replied.

The entire bullpen was speechless as Rafael turned and walked across to the elevator; his cat that got the canary smile not missed by even one of the squad.

Olivia just smiled at the various expressions, dumbfounded and confused on some, Fin looked smug and went back to whatever he had been doing before. Olivia went back into her office and closed the door.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for coming along on this little journey. I hadn't quite planned to write a damn novella, but there ya go, best intentions and all that. I appreciate your patience and enthusiasm.
> 
> These two videos are what I listened to, looped and constant as I wrote. (Medical Warning for BaGi14)
> 
> https://youtu.be/-mGhab5rivw
> 
> https://youtu.be/lsGkjNp6m8o


End file.
